Someone you are Supposed to Know
by SuperMint
Summary: Does fate have it that every person you meet is flagged up as a friend, an enemy, a lover or just a face in the crowd? Are there people out there you are supposed to know who you will certainly meet or is it just chance between you passing them by or their becoming the centre of your universe? Two paths meet and lives are changed.
1. Chapter 1

A new fic, a not weird incest Elsa/Anna shipping fic with angst and drama and all kinds of quirky things that I Supermint like to use in modern set AUs. My authors note at the bottom is a little long but explains why I have this story. Read on brave soul! Read on!

* * *

Anna first learned about North Books, the shop that would end up changing her life forever, from a text. Her cousin Rapunzel, a year older than her and attending the same university, had plenty of tips for her "little cousin". However she was studying fine art while Anna was studying fashion and textiles a year behind, she couldn't pass on her old textbooks or equipment.

"Great news!" The text read, "I found the best shop to get all the books you need at the best price!" Anna grinned, her lecturer and course chief were firm believers in printed, published sources over internet pictures and it was hard for Anna to track down books with what she needed at prices a student could afford.

When she had asked the large man had simply replied. "If they really inspire you, you should have the commitment to find their works in a physical format." She couldn't argue with that, but her obtuse tastes made it a real hunt.

"Yah?" She had replied. "Do tell." A name, a postcode and a metro station were the only reply and when she had some time, Anna set off for North Books.

A few minutes on the train dropped her into the bohemian district of the city, converted Victorian warehouses and industrial buildings made up the architecture of the area recolonized by non-conformist types to become artisan cafes and independent retailers. North Books was on a corner at a crossroads, a two sided storefront with a door at the corner and three stories that proudly held a tower on the two front edges.

The real bell that jingled out had Anna's hopes high. The tall stacks and loaded shelves, signs that were hand painted text and pictograms upon all kinds of strange objects and the smell of coffee, dust and musty lofts within confirmed it. This was a good bookshop. A woman sat at the desk looked up and smiled. "Hi, welcome to North Books. Can I help with anything?" She had dark hair and a slightly gothic or grunge style and had been reading a book on her lap behind the desk.

"Letmelivehereforever!" Anna said in a rush, taking a spin to look around the establishment. The woman grinned.

"Sorry love, I already have a full house and my girlfriend might not take well to me letting cute redheads live with me." She put a bookmark in the tome on her lap and placed it on the desk. "Anything else?"

Anna blushed at the 'cute' comment; flattery still made her shy. She took out the list of books and proffered it to the woman to avoid her usual embarrassing word soup that rushed out when she was flustered.

"Ah, discerning choices. Let's get looking." At that, she turned and shouted out a name "Arthur!" a bearded young man appeared, he wore muted earth tones with Celtic designs on.

"Yes Fen?"

"Man the desk, me and miss?"

"Anna."

"Anna, are going to do some hunting."

"Right oh boss." They swapped places and the woman who led Anna deeper into the shop.

"Oh, I'm Fenchurch by the way." The woman gave a glassy grin of someone expecting mockery.

"Your parents must have been massive Hitchhiker's Guide fans." Anna replied.

"Ooo, cute and well read. Tara is going to be limiting our contact." Fenchurch's smile turned genuine.

It was the start of the first of many friendships in the bookshop.

North Books became a weekly destination for Anna, whether it was to browse, buy, borrow or just hang out and chat with the staff and Fenchurch. She eventually met almost everyone, from Arthur, the assistant manager to all the staff who were employed to help find books in the sprawling shop. As the weeks turned to months and suddenly it was December, North Books became a second home to Anna.

One rainy Thursday, her lectures cancelled because of a senior fashion event, with all her other friends in classes or work and a low mood that needed pity, Anna made the trip to her sanctuary.

"Oh dear, Annabanana is gloomy." Fenchurch, as ever, was at her desk with a book and a coffee. She had looked up as the bell rang to see the now familiar woollen hat and big green duffle coat with the ginger plaits sticking out between.

"Love is a lie. All life is pain." The redhead grumbled and dropped herself into the seat in front of the desk, removing the outdoor wear in the warm shop.

"That bad hon?" The book was marked and placed amongst the papers once more. "Tell Aunty Fen all about it." She perched her chin on folded hands and peered at the moping girl.

"You're only nine years older than me; all my aunties are middle aged." Anna snarked.

"I am sensing relationship troubles." Fenchurch blithely pressed forward.

"Hannah was cheating on me. With just about everyone on campus." Was Anna's flat toned reply.

"Ouch." The bookstore owner pressed a bell that set a muffled ringing deep in the shop. A few moments later a blonde head Anna recognised as Eilonwy, one of the staff, appeared. "Can you get me two spoons and a pint of Chocolate Murder Weapon from the freezer?" Anna perked up with Fenchurch's words and a smile ghosted on her face when the other girl hurried away. It grew real when she returned with a brown carton printed 'Exhibit A' and two spoons.

"That looks promising." Anna said when the lid was peeled back to reveal dark chocolate ice-cream rippled with sauce and studded with fragments of chocolate.

"One of the indie places around here makes the stuff; so much chocolate it should be classed as either a crime or put on the dangerous weapons list." Fenchurch handed over a spoon and let Anna have first dig. "Just the thing for harsh breakups."

"Mmm." Anna already had a heap in her mouth and let the chocolaty goodness heal her soul.

"So honey, tell me everything. I'm guessing that's why you came here. Punzie and Kris have classes and work today right?" Anna had dragged her friends to meet Fenchurch after they asked why she was spending so much time at the bookshop. The pair had struck up a friendship of their own with the owner; it pleased the girl that her old friends and her new friends all got on well.

"Yeah, it all went down late last night. Plus those two are weird about non-het relationship stuff beyond me having a Girlfriend sort of thing." Anna grabbed another spoon of ice-cream "You're like my lesbian mentor/guru woman."

"I'm flattered. Now, spill or Mr Ice-cream goes home to the freezer." Fenchurch quirked an eyebrow when Anna hugged the tub.

"Alright." As the volume of ice-cream got lower and Anna messier the whole sorry tale was told. Hannah had essentially bedded anyone and everyone willing wherever she met them, from campus and dorms to bars and gigs. She had kept Anna on as an easy score whenever someone said no. Anna had decided to surprise her girlfriend, visiting her apartment off schedule only to find a threesome in progress only the afternoon before.

"Ouch. So you ditched her cheating arse and spent the night stewing, right?" Fenchurch dropped the empty carton into the waste-bin and looked ruefully at her unblemished spoon, 'it's been a sacrifice to a higher cause' she reassured herself.

"Uh huh." Anna wasn't quite blubbering but she was certainly upset. Hannah had been her first serious relationship.

"There are as many types of relationship as there are people sweetie, just you remember that. Not everyone is the same." Fenchurch gave the small hand now resting on her desk a squeeze. "I had four, you know? The "It's Uni, I'm experimenting, oh you thought it was love?" girlfriend. That one was heartache in a bottle-blonde." She grinned when Anna snorted. "The second was a real cougar, man… I learnt a lot but it burnt out and she moved on to the next eager young face." She pocked her tongue out in distaste. "Number three was a learner and I caught her with the real girlfriend she wanted. Galling enough, but the kid was the spitting image of me minus a few years."

"Aww Fen."

"Nope Banana, this is your pity party not mine. Besides, I met Tara next." She smoothed a heart shaped locket, one of many pendants she wore, out of habit and smiled softly.

"How did you meet her? You never have said." Anna knew that Tara was a lecturer at her university, in Architecture and Luminance Design. She had met the graceful, tall, blonde ('snap out of it Anna, she is your friend's much older than you partner no matter how attractive she is!') woman on more than one occasion and got on well enough with her, but the thirteen year age gap was still a little wide and it was a bit weird to be friends with the staff at uni.

"Here at this desk. She was looking for a book that we were expecting in soon." Fenchurch grinned. "Most legit way to get someone's number on the first meeting." She winked.

"Clever."

"I got her name and number and gave her my name. She knew right away where I was named from, which is always a plus." Still smiling at the recollection Fenchurch sighed. "She came back for the book of course and then recognised my Ankhorak …"

"I have got to get one of those." Anna interjected, "oops, sorry." Fenchurch gave her a flat look

"We got to talking about the books but she had to get to a class and asked me out to dinner to carry on talking." Anna cooed at that, "The rest, as they say, is history."

"So cute. I wish I could have all that…" Anna gave a little pout.

"Cutie, you're twenty. You have plenty of time to make a perfect match. It took me until I was twenty five and Tara was nearly thirty." Fenchurch grabbed the redhead's chin. "You are cute, clumsy and utterly endearing. It makes you adorable. Someone is going to snap you up quick."

"Mum says that all the time." Anna mumbled, the cheer gone from her voice.

"Oh lawks, I am a mother at last. I shall have to call my dear mumsie to tell her she is finally a grandmother." She prodded Anna who started to smile again. "You already make me feel old; you're like the Duracell bunny, all that energy… I do not need to be likened to mothers."

"Thanks for cheering me up Fen." Anna gave the older woman a hug. Her phone buzzed and made a cheerful fairy-like twinkle. "Text message…" She took a look. "Punzie is out of class now, looks like she heard on the grapevine. I have to meet her for lunch."

"I'm surprised you have room." Fenchurch gave the slim girl a poke. "Ok honey, have a good time with your other gal-pal." She waved her off and watched the now much more chipper student skip out of the shop and down the street in the direction of the station. Looking again at the ice-cream carton in the bin she gave a shout. "Ellie! I need a serving tub of Murder, Anna can inhale chocolate!" An indulgent laugh escaped the stacks and business went on as usual.

Anna had her pity party from her cousin and their housemates. Meg, a few years her senior made threatening suggestions about revenge on Hannah and smothered Anna in hugs. Rapunzel kept the comforting words coming all evening. Eugene made a few suggestions on how best to ignore her ex and move on properly and healthily. By the time she retired to bed Anna felt a little better and certainly very loved.

There was a much needed wake-up call for Anna the next morning for catching her early lecture. Her classmates, those who had not been _enjoying_ her ex-girlfriend, shared sympathy. The lecture passed as usual and they moved on to the next, a workshop lesson full of fun for Anna as she block printed patterns to fabric like a four-year-old with a carved potato. Some of the class didn't like the hands on parts but at the end, with dye stained fingers and nails Anna was completely cheered up.

Friday afternoons were always free, ostensibly for study but as a first year the written portions of her course-load were small, and she studied better at the bookshop. Seeing as Kristoff was going to be busy at home, helping his parents with their newest foster child and Rapunzel had a date with Eugene, Meg would be at work and now Hannah was history Anna didn't have anyone else to hang around with. She hopped onto a train in the direction of the Boho district and North Books. Fenchurch never said it, but she did worry about her and she probably owed her friend a carton of ice-cream.

A pint of fancy brand chocolate ice-cream in hand Anna entered North Books with her usual enthusiasm. "Hey Fen! I got you sorry-I-ate-all-the-ice-cream ice-cream!"

"Sorry, Fenchurch is sick today." A voice like a cool breeze said from the desk, another woman occupying the proprietor's throne. "I can pass on a message if you like?"

"Oh no! What's wrong…" Anna trailed off when she actually looked at the new person; a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. "Wow…"

* * *

*Fenchurch Trillian North really loved her parents, honestly.

** An Ankhorak is something a bit special and if you know it then I will love you forever and maybe add you in at some point later in the story because shops need customers!

*** The city is an amalgamation of all the cities I have visited, wish to visit, read about and just plain dreamt up. I may live in what is sometimes called the suburbs but I am a metropolitan kind of girl.

**** I am basing the university education structure on the British model I experienced. Mainly, you study modules of subjects that all add up to reward you at the end with a qualification of some sort, from HNC (Higher National Certificate) to a BA or BSc and beyond. There isn't a requirement to take subjects unrelated to the course or any sort of Majoring system. I'm not saying it is better or worse, I am just writing what I know.

* * *

Never fear, I have not abandoned the other fics I am writing they will update as and when the drabbles and one-shots are created. I simply decided to post this story in the interim.

Now, yes it is an Elsa/Anna but they are in no way related in this modern AU so my mind will not derp about it. (I'm kinky but not like that, dude.) I sort of made a little bet with myself after the Globes, mainly "If 'Let it Go' gets the Oscar I will post this story." After all it was against a song from a film about Nelson Mandela who died recently and won the Golden Globe in the category...

So anyway, this story got written because when I get an idea I have to write it out or all the other ideas get blocked in or interrupted by it. I have reams of paper and hundreds of documents on my hard-drive that are testament to this. Sometimes ideas get re-purposed and merged together into one whole (and hopefully coherent) story so writing them makes sense. On other occasions, such as this, an idea spins from another and takes charge.

I was trying to create a modern AU fic about Anna and Elsa reconnecting as sisters in the heady summer any former British schoolchild will experience from mid-June to late-September at eighteen when our A-level exams are over and university is months (and some results) away. A story that would take Anna from her suburban home to the big city itself and her sister who was separated from her for thirteen years. This story will happen at some point, if that has tempted your appetite and has you begging for more. It is just this one pushed its way to the fore.

I rated this mature from the get-go due to themes that will be coming later. Also some discoveries during my holiday in Chicago that sort of told me that some things I think of as not-a-problem and normal are actually super risky in the states.

Anyway, enough rambling from me. Hope you liked this first chapter, review and such, feel free to message me.

Cheers m'dears!


	2. Chapter 2

I am glad the response is positive to this story. Here is Chapter Two. Please enjoy.

* * *

Anna couldn't stop her mouth hanging open. The woman sat at the desk was a vision of beauty in her eyes. Platinum hair, ice blue eyes, porcelain skin, amazing cheekbones and, much to Anna's delight, a catastrophically tempting collar-bone peeking out of the slack neckline of the sky-blue jumper she wore. Then it registered that the earth-bound angel had spoken. "Hwuah…" Anna managed to reply wittily.

"Fenchurch and Tara seem to be suffering from food poisoning today; otherwise I am sure the ice-cream would be appreciated." The woman dropped her eyes from Anna's stare and the student realised that she had been focused more than a little impolitely on her.

"Oh right… That isn't very good. Sorry for staring by the way, I thought I knew all the staff here 'cause I visit all the time and Fen is like my best grown-up friend and all…" She trailed off flustered at her rambling and childish word-soup.

"You must be Anna then." The way she said her name made Anna melt all over again. "I'm Elsa; I usually work in the back-office and early on Saturdays."

"Elsa. Hi." Anna felt very stupid with that reply. 'Way to go girl, such a snappy and charming greeting.' "You're Fen's flatmate right?"

"Yes, she did mention me then." The now identified Elsa smiled slightly, if a little guardedly.

"Just that and that you are one of Tara's students at university, like I am, a student in university I mean, not one of Tara's." Anna groaned. "Sorry, I sound like a pleb don't I?"

That got a little laugh, "No, you don't. It just confirms everything Fenchurch has told me about you."

"Me?" Anna squeaked. "And what would that be?"

"That you are utterly adorable." Elsa replied easily, Anna felt her heart flutter and her mouth run out of words. "I'll go put this in the freezer. Could you watch the desk? Fenchurch trusts you and that's enough for me." Slender fingers brushed hers as the carton was taken away and Anna managed to make an affirmative noise.

When Elsa was gone she stumbled to her usual perch and let her knees finally give out. "So, Elsa." Anna smiled; it was good to put a face to the name. Fenchurch had said her flatmate was a private person, who was living with her at Tara's request and had been for three years. She had a bit of a past, Anna had gathered, but Fenchurch respected the other woman's privacy and didn't share anything else.

By the time Elsa had returned, Anna had managed to get herself together, only to be flummoxed again. She had two steaming mugs in her hand, one with a building blueprint and the other the Warhol Banana, Anna's mug since North Books had become her home from home. The most surprising thing though was her company, the fluffy white ball of claws and anger that was Marshmallow the resident mouser.

When Elsa sat, setting the mugs on the desk, the notoriously grumpy feline jumped up and settled into her lap. He purred and pale digits massaged the furry head. "Wha…" was all Anna could manage.

"Marshmallow likes me." Elsa shrugged.

"I can see that! I can't even give a hello and he's turned tail." Anna giggled "Thanks for the hot chocolate by the way."

"Don't mention it, Fenchurch said you might come by and need something." Elsa was still looking at the cat; from her body language Anna could tell it was shyness over rude habit.

"Yeah, messy break-up mid-week but Fen was a real help. My friends are the best and today was a good day." Anna took a sip of her drink and kept her eyes down too, she could deal with shy people, a succession of foster kids at Kristoff's had taught her well. "So, did they eat a bad kebab or something?"

"Pardon?" Elsa looked up briefly and Anna held back a squee at the cute shade of pink her ear's turned when she blushed.

"Fen and Tara are sick from some food, you said?"

"Yes, um, it was something, they ate out last night." Elsa explained. "I'd take you up to say hi but they are in a poor state." She managed the sentence without looking at Marshmallow, "Though last time I checked Fenchurch said something about getting to stay in bed with Tara _all day_, so I think they're getting better."

Anna's answering laugh ended in a little snort, imagining her friend saying the words, and Elsa giggled too. "Always an upside to everything." Anna commented. The other woman still hadn't stopped looking at her as they spoke and the redhead found herself searching for something to extend the conversation. "I, uh, I'm usually here all afternoon with Fen…"

"She did say." Elsa cut in. "Um, you can stay if you like? I'm not the best at conversation though." Her ears went a little pink again and the blush smeared across her face.

'Omigosh freckles.' Anna thought, looking at the light dusting of dots the blush had highlighted. "No worries! I can talk at an Olympic level." Anna glanced about and caught the design on Elsa's mug. "Fen always says that your mug choice reflects something, and you are in uni too... So, why're you studying architecture?"

"I love the artistry of buildings, how function can be given a beautiful form even with simple straight lines." Elsa began, a slight smile gracing her features.

The afternoon passed in friendly conversation. Once Anna had got the girl onto a subject she clearly loved, chatter just flowed. There were pauses for actual work to be done and ever helpful, Anna had shown customers to sections and helped run for books. She met a bemused Anya in the stacks at one point; the employee had been wondering why it was so quiet for her. After Anna finished being a runner and a customer was served, Elsa would pick right off where they left their conversation. She didn't even seem to mind when the grumpy white cat on her lap got bored and wandered off.

Anna learned that Elsa loved to sketch buildings as well as create formal drafts and designs. She was fascinated by snowflakes, the play of light in structures and combining historic with modern. Her favourite season was winter because of the shade of blue the sky would be, her favourite colour was blue. She loved chocolate, didn't really drink and had a dream of one day designing a building to her exact specifications.

For her part, Anna spoke about her family and friends, her chosen subject of fashion and textile and the obscure artists she took inspiration from. She laughed to share that winter was her favourite season and chocolate was her favourite food. She joked about all the ways she managed to incorporate her favourite shade of green into her designs and after learning about Elsa's goal she shared hers; to become a print designer as well known as Liberty or Cath Kidstone.

When the end of the working day rolled around Anna could count herself a friend in Elsa. "Thank you for keeping me company." Elsa said as she shut down the shop PC and began pulling window shutters down. "I, um, I usually only work the quiet times in the shop. You were a real help."

Anna knew she was blushing again. "No problem, this place is like a home from home so I know where everything is. Plus Anya now owes me a drink for doing her job for the day." Her laugh was short, embarrassed now they were alone and the day was winding down.

"Still, thank you." Elsa took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, Anna felt her breath catch.

"Um, send my get well soon wishes to Fen and Tara. I'll see you again." Anna managed to blurt out something sensible before their goodbyes but her fingers still tingled and her steps were light all the way to the metro station and home.

It was not a particularly long ride on the train from North Books to her shared house and Anna had a cheerful buzz to carry her home. Until, that was, she got off at her station and realised she'd not made any sort of arrangement to contact Elsa again. "Dang it!" she huffed, surprising passersby. A text alert on her phone had her digging through pockets and hoping.

"Hey A, grab us some ketchup from the shop on the way home." It was Eugene.

"Double dang it." Anna felt the happy buzz fizzle out and wandered back home, stopping for the requested purchase and a few extras for their Friday night. Plastic bags full of snacks and beer rustled along with her steps and when she reached the mid-terrace residence of the 'Random Quartet' a tall brunette opened the front door.

"Hey Banana. Did you get the message?" Meg took a bag from the younger girl and went to the kitchen, Anna following behind.

"I got the biggest bottle; I swear someone here must drink it, the amount of ketchup we get through." She dumped her bag on the counter next to the one Meg had brought in. "I got beers and snacks."

"Excellent my little minion." Meg doffed her arm and noticed the chipper girl was still not her usual self. "Banana, you look like someone gave you a puppy then kicked it. No one has been bothering about Hannah have they? Or has she been giving you any more grief?" Her protective side flared up.

"No no!" Anna said with a smile and waved off the concern. "I just hit it off with someone today and forgot to get their number or their second name come to think of it..." She frowned. "Blah, I am such a ditz."

"You're our ditz though Anna baby." Meg had been putting away the beers as they chatted. "Now, time for some games before the rest of the crew arrives."

"Rest? I saw Punzie, Eugene and Kris in the room, who else is left?" Anna let herself be tugged into the living room of their house, her last question caught by the others.

"We decided to call in a few friends from our clubs and classes." Kristoff said.

"I invited a few girls from my fine art class and Eugene asked some guys from fencing." Rapunzel added.

"Some of the guys will be bringing their girlfriend's too." Eugene smirked, or 'smouldered' as he liked to put it.

"And I asked a few of the latest crew that are around your age to come along." Meg said, taking a seat. She was the oldest of the group in the house and worked for a coaching and sport development foundation that trained competitive hopefuls and future coaches.

"But why?" Anna looked at her friends with a small amount of confusion.

"Anna, you're on your second year of uni and your only friends are, well, us." Rapunzel said. "You know Meg and Eugene through me and Kris has been our friend since primary school... The only other person you called a friend until recently was Hannah, so I thought we could get a bit of a mixer going and introduce you to some more people?"

"I do have some other friends." Anna protested. "Fenchurch and the bookshop guys... And, um..." She wanted to object, but it was true.

"We made sure to only invite people who are our kind of people." Meg said reassuringly. She was interrupted by the doorbell and the first arrivals.

Though she had wanted to argue against it, to at least protest a little, Anna didn't let it sour the evening. The group who visited was a mix of the invitees, some had begged off with other arrangements but the six who did visit weren't bad people.

It was fortunate that her friends could introduce her. There was Eric from fencing club and his girlfriend Ariel, Aurora from Rapunzel's fine art class and her boyfriend Philip. Merida who was on one of the Olympic training programmes and Kristoff's friend from work, Jim.

Despite her reservations Anna had a fun evening ,playing 1000 blank cards, the Shopping Channel drinking game and a slightly drunken run of an MST3K watching when the night rolled around to DVDs.

In between it all Anna talked Rapunzel's ear off about her day, meeting Elsa and just how much of a nice time she had. Rapunzel could only sigh and listen.

The night didn't finish too late and Anna managed to remember a plan she had thought up during her third or fourth beer. She carefully set an alarm on her phone, an alarm entitled Elsa. She knew that the platinum blonde girl worked Saturday mornings and that gave Anna a chance to catch her.

* * *

* Collarbones are awesome.

** The Warhol Banana is a cool thing. When I worked in a museum a colleague of mine had a mug with it on. I was envious.

*** Marshmallow just had to be a cat, he really did.

**** Yes, Anya. Anastasia has some of the best plot, songs and stuff outside of Disney and it is one of my favourite films.

***** I don't know how well known Cath Kidstone is outside of the UK, but my sisters and my mum love her stuff. Liberty has to be well known right?

****** More Princesses! More Princes! Wahahahaha

******* The depicted evening was my favourite way to spend a Friday or Saturday night. The Shopping Channel drinking game is always ad-libbed according to product being sold. Mystery Science Theatre 3000 is the best thing to watch.

So dear readers, that was chapter two, when Anna met Elsa. Some more cute to come, then a bit of angst...


	3. Chapter 3

So, has anyone else noticed how icky the copy-paste new document feature behaves in firefox? Ah well, makes me edit better. Chapter three is now here.

* * *

When the alarm blared on a Saturday morning Anna just groaned and wondered what she had done to offend the gods to deserve such treatment. Then she remembered why she had set her phone. "Elsa's shift at the bookshop." She said aloud, stumbling off her bed and around the room to find her clothes, handbag and shoes. Dressed and in a semblance of order she rushed out of her room in the shared house and wandered through the living space to find her missing shoe as silently as she could.

Rapunzel might have already been up and out but she would have left Eugene to sleep and Meg wouldn't be up until mid-afternoon on a Saturday. Anna could even hear their scolding if she did wake them. Eventually the shoe was located and pulled on and Anna was out. No one would be the wiser to her leaving, no one to ask awkward questions.

She didn't notice that Kristoff was out on his morning jog with Sven, passing her as she hurried to the nearby metro station.

Rapunzel always left her phone on silent at the stables, she didn't like to spook the horses and between friends and family she was always getting messages and calls. Fortunately she had just finished washing her hands after turning-out Maximus when her coat pocket buzzed. "Kris, hey."

"Do you know why Anna would be up before ten on a Saturday?" She rolled her eyes, Kristoff was always blunt.

"I think she wanted to go to the bookshop again. She was on about something to do with a staff member who only worked the morning. Oh, yeah, she wanted to catch Elsa." Rapunzel patted her pocket before leaving the locker room, the jangle of keys letting her carry on to the car park.

"Elsa?" Kristoff managed to mix confused and exasperated into his voice, the girl was impressed.

"Quite girl, she works in North Books but only runs the desk on Saturdays. I see her sometimes when I pop in." She paused in the car park next to her scooter, a violet Lambretta, waiting for Kristoff to finish.

"Another girl already. She was only all torn up about Hannah on Wednesday."

"Relax Kris, I think she just wants to be friends, you know the whole reason we organised last night? Essentially half her year has been with Hannah. Guys and girls. Of course she's going to look for friends elsewhere and you of all people have to remember how enthusiastic she gets about new people she connects with." She gave her keys a subtle shake, loud enough to reach the phone.

Kristoff groaned, 'Probably thinking about just how Anna she is.' Rapunzel grinned. Her cousin had met the boy at a park when they were all kids and was declaring him her best friend by the end of the day.

"Can you check that she's ok?" Kristoff asked. "I would swing around but I promised to spend time with Olaf today and Mum was so happy that the kid took to me and Sven right away."

"Sure thing, I was going to check they had my books in soon, I can go there now. Oh, and say hi to the cutie for me, I love his drawing he did for me." The five year old newest arrival to Kristoff's family loved to draw, and upon hearing his new big brother had a friend called Rapunzel he had demanded she receive a picture of her fairy-tale namesake, she had stuck above her desk at home.

"I will. But check Anna is okay, please?"

"I promise." Rapunzel said, knowing that would be enough to stop Kristoff fretting.

"Thanks Punzie. Bye."

"Bye." The call ended and she jumped onto her scooter, the stables were at the edge of the city but on her pride and joy she could get to the bookshop in thirty minutes. She might even beat Anna there.

A train ride never felt so long. When it finally reached her stop Anna catapulted herself through the doors and off the platform. The stairs, normally virtually grabbing her feet to trip her seemed to be friendly this morning and Anna was out in the late spring sunshine. It wasn't even ten am. "Coffee and food." Anna half groaned, following the tantalising scent to a café, a little place in sight of the bookstore.

Anna was hoping that the café's proximity to Elsa's home and workplace meant she used it often. It was independent, small and local; they had to know regulars and their orders. "What can I get you dear?" an older lady at the preparation counter called. There were only two people dining in, it was a quiet morning. "Um, hi… Can I get a double-choc mocha and one of those banoffee cookies please? To go."

"Of course dear, is there anything else you'd like?" The woman looked at Anna as she tucked a cookie into a paper bag and started to make the mix for flavouring the coffee.

"Um, well, this might sound really weird and stuff… Do you know Elsa? She has really platinum hair and works in the bookshop over there…"

"Snowflake is a regular customer dear." The lady smiled and picked out a to-go cup.

"Great! Can I get her usual order too please?" Anna smiled, 'Snowflake? So cute!' she thought as she watched her drink and Elsa's prepared and another little treat dropped into a bag.

"There you are dear, do say hello to Elsa for me. She'll know who I am." The order was handed over with a smile after Anna had rummaged out the cash to pay.

"Thanks, I will. Bye!" Anna smiled back and skipped out of the café and over to the bookshop, the bell jangled merrily and the platinum blonde head hunched over a book rose to look. Anna felt her heart jump when Elsa focused on her and smiled.

A real smile, nothing guarded or politely worn. All because she, Anna, had walked through the door.

"Anna! How nice to see you!" Elsa put down her book and stood to meet Anna, who was still trying her best to compose herself.

"Hi Els, I um, I brought coffee and snacks!" Anna lifted the drink carrier and the paper bags. "One Double-Choc Mocha and a cookie for me and the Snowflake special for you." At the mention of the name Elsa froze and a mixture of emotions passed across her face. Finally she took Anna's proffered cup and saw the stylised G on the cup.

"Gerda…" She un-tensed, "She's called me that since I was a child." Elsa smiled softly and took her drink and treat to the desk, Anna followed behind, slightly worried by the display. They both sat in the same positions as the day before.

"So, you know the lady who runs the café?" Anna asked, hoping the question wouldn't silence Elsa.

"Yes I have known Gerda, for a long time." It was all Elsa offered. She took a sip of her drink and her eyes lit up. "Mmm, an iced mint mocha. How did you know?"

"I asked Gerda if she knew what you ordered." Anna smiled to see Elsa a little more chipper after her moment. "What treat did she give you? I didn't see." Anna peered at the paper bag. Elsa picked it up and took something out.

"A dark chocolate snowball." Elsa once again had a little spark in her eyes, "I love these." Anna watched, fascinated, as the elegant and refined Elsa ate a messy, sticky treat without a single smudge of chocolate spilled. She was about to comment when the shop bell rang again.

"Anna! Fancy seeing you here!" Rapunzel greeted cheerfully.

It was closer to eleven when Rapunzel made it to the right district, between road-works and an accident on the direct route her drive had taken longer than the usual thirty minutes. Parking up at a kerb without restrictions she once again cursed that there was never any overt sign Anna was somewhere as the girl didn't have her own transport. Locking the scooter in place she wandered down to the bookshop and peered in through the nearest window.

Sure enough, Anna was sat at the desk, looking enraptured by the blonde. "Anna, really?" Rapunzel sighed; she should have known her cousin was attracted to the girl. She had spoken at length about how she had "Laughed and talked all afternoon, it was so totally bizzare!" What was strange though, was the introverted Elsa was making eye contact with the redhead and smiling. Wishing she hadn't promised Kristoff (and she never broke her promises), Rapunzel pushed open the shop door and set the bell ringing.

In the shop two women looked up and over, "Anna! Fancy seeing you here!" Rapunzel smiled and noted the slightly miffed look her cousin gave her; she also caught Elsa turn in on herself, looking like the figure that she recalled from earlier visits.

"Punzie." Anna greeted. "You didn't say you would be coming by, I could have saved you the trip."

"Spur of the moment. I thought I would grab some of that craft beer Eugene likes from the bottle shop and remembered I was waiting for a book." She smiled brightly at Anna who was still fighting a scowl at being interrupted.

"It's Rapunzel, isn't it?" A slightly chilly voice said from the other side of the desk. She nodded, "I'll look it up now." Elsa typed on the computer as Anna glared at her cousin. A few moments later Elsa looked up. "It is in the back room. I can go and fetch it."

"Don't worry Els, I can take her to collect it." Anna said brightly. She grabbed Rapunzel by the arm and dragged her away, Elsa could only watch with a slightly stunned expression. When they were safely deep amongst the stacks on the winding path to the backroom Anna halted. "What are you doing!" She hissed.

"I came to fetch a book. Like I said. It's a Christmas present for Eugene." Rapunzel tried to feign innocence, but since she had learned her skills from Anna there wasn't much hope. The redhead's cool look was evidence enough. "Okay, okay… I promised Kristoff I would check up on you. He saw you leaving early, well, early for you and got worried."

"Punzie! Really, you promised him! Ugh, I just wanted to catch Elsa in again, yesterday I didn't make any plans to meet her or swap numbers or facebook or anything and she's like super shy so I had to get here to see her and maybe do something so I could be friends." Anna said things in her usual rushed manner as she opened the door to the back-room and made Rapunzel stay in the stacks, Fenchurch liked to keep public footfall to a minimum in her office, Anna located the book order and left.

"So you're staff now?" Rapunzel giggled and pointed to the sign above the door.

"Practically," Anna smiled smugly, "your book. Let's get it checked out and you all paid up."

"And you can go back to flirting with Elsa." Rapunzel giggled again, mostly at the look of shock on Anna's face.

"I want to be friends with her Punzie… I don't even know if she swings that way! I just thought that someone who is okay with living with Fen would be okay with being friends with me. Everyone in uni is just… Well it is you guys or no one." Anna frowned. "Okay, so you did try with the party thing last night and they were cool people. But I had a good time talking to Elsa yesterday too..."

"Oh Anna, I get what you mean. I think Kris was just concerned that you wanted to jump into something new right after Hannah broke your heart." The brunette gave her cousin a hug.

They spoke about lighter things as they returned to the desk, closer to the storefront a voice they couldn't help but recognise was speaking. Leaving one of the many passages out into the main area, they saw a familiar man at the desk. Anna was more concerned to also see Elsa nearly cowering in her seat.

"Dad?" Rapunzel sounded confused to see her father.

"Uncle Robert?" Anna heard herself say and Elsa shot her the most grateful look she had ever received. The man turned around, he was smartly dressed in his business suit that Anna always remembered him wearing to work.

"Sunshine, Anna I didn't expect to find you here." He sounded nonplussed, "Don't mind me, I was simply catching up with Elsa here; her family are former clients." The way Elsa looked like she was trying to hide away within herself, clutching her arms around her and fidgeting her fingers, Anna decided immediately that the conversation was unwanted. Before she could make her objections, uncle or not, he continued hurriedly. "I will be leaving now though. Ellen is expecting me back home, don't forget to visit us, girls." He turned back to Elsa. "You should consider what we discussed Ms Dell, My colleagues and I can help you if you ever wish." With those words he left.

"That was strange" Rapunzel said, her father was a lawyer and as far as she knew he had little reason to visit a bookshop in the bohemian quarter.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Anna asked, only to be cut off by a thump as Elsa fainted, falling from her seat and landing on the floor. Anna ran to her, glad to see her slip hadn't caused noticeable injury, but Elsa was still out of it. "FENCHURCH!" she yelled out.

* * *

*Mmm, mint mocha.

** Snowballs are a very sticky soft marshmallow coated in chocolate and dusted with dessicated coconut. They are amazing. Also messy

***I decided that Punzie's parents are a lawyer and a botanist turned florist and Anna's are a zoologist who specialises in animals that live in artic conditions and one of those botanist types who study seeds and pollen in ice-cores.


	4. Chapter 4

Shorter chapter folks, got to fill in a little between times before I switch to events from Elsa's perspective for a chapter.

* * *

Arthur had arrived just in time for all the panic over Elsa's health, he latched the shop door and carried the slight woman up to the apartment with Anna hovering around worriedly, keeping the platinum head from bumping anything. Rapunzel trailed behind, slightly unsure of her status in this emergency.

Thankfully the door to the flat was open; Fenchurch had heard Anna scream her name and was in a mix of night-wear and jeans that spoke of hurried dressing to meet the issue. "Bring her in." She moved aside for Arthur to enter and tugged Anna in, Rapunzel followed.

"Tara is in her room, we figured it was Elsa." Fenchurch said to calm Anna down. "Rapunzel, could you keep her calm a moment?" Fenchurch led Arthur across the room to Elsa's room.

While Arthur took Elsa to her bed, Anna fidgeted in the middle of the living room and her cousin hung back near the door. "Sorry Anna." Rapunzel said, "I have no idea what is going on."

"It's ok." Anna said, still looking pensively at the door. Arthur emerged.

"I'll go and man the shop." Arthur said, he left the bedroom and nodded to Anna. She rushed to the bedroom door; Fenchurch and Tara were inside checking Elsa. Her heart jumped to her mouth when the blonde mumbled and moved to sit up.

"No Snowflake, stay down a while." Tara soothed. "You fainted, gave Anna quite a fright."

"Anna? She's nice, can we keep her…." Elsa mumbled, a dazed smile lazily drawn across her face. Anna's little gasp brought her to her senses. "I'm sorry!" Her ice blue eyes brimmed with concern.

"Don't be." Anna smiled, "I'm glad you're okay." She remained in the bedroom door, not wishing to intrude as Elsa sat up a little better and leaned into Tara's embrace, slipping her arms around for support and laying a cheek on the soft fabric of the university rugby jersey the other woman wore.

"I'll make us all something hot and sweet to drink." Fenchurch left the room, giving Tara's shoulder a squeeze and Elsa a light pat on the back. "Punzie, come and help me sort out these drinks." She shepherded her guest to the kitchen.

"Would you like to come in?" Elsa said softly, still supporting herself on Tara. Anna nodded lightly and stepped into the room, trying not to invade too much she kept her eyes front. "Sorry again, about worrying you and, um, I didn't know Mr Corona was your uncle…" she trailed off. "I don't have anything to do with my family these days."

For a moment it struck Anna just how incredibly sad that should be, but Elsa looked proud to say the words. "Oh." It was a dull answer but she didn't have enough information to go on. Anna found a seat in the room, a stool by a desk opposite the bed and perched there. She looked at Elsa and Tara; the two blondes were having a near silent conversation. Finally Tara looked at Anna.

"Elsa's parents kicked her out, that's why she lives here with Fenchurch. None of us have heard anything from or of her family." Tara nudged Elsa again.

"It was a shock to see Mr Corona, he terminated my family's contract a year before I was thrown out. He, he wanted to talk about a subject I'm not entirely comfortable with." Elsa's eyes pleaded Anna not to dig deeper.

"I'll probably have a million 'sorry' texts to pass on then. Or Punzie will." Anna grinned; her uncle was the definition of an embarrassing dad to her cousin and herself. With her parents in Svalbard or Antarctica or the North Pole most months of the year since she had turned sixteen, the caring man was like a second father figure.

The thank you was unspoken but Elsa didn't look as tense and even sat up in Tara's hug. "Um, I was going to ask if you wanted to watch films with us this afternoon." She spoke quietly, shyly playing with a lock of platinum hair. "I didn't know if you had any plans and now your cousin is here-."

"I'd love to watch films with you and Fen and Tara." Anna jumped in cheerfully. "Punzie was running some little errands and has to get back and talk to Kristoff." The last words were pointed at the brunette who had trailed in behind Fenchurch with a mug in each hand.

"Hot drinks all 'round m'dears." Fenchurch said, handing a drink to her partner as Rapunzel gave the two she held to Anna and Elsa.

"I have to get going. Sorry." The petite girl shrugged. "Oh, dad sent like a gajillion messages saying sorry about intruding Anna and talking your ear off Elsa." She pulled at her purple hoodie drawstring and grimaced. "Dads, am I right? Anyway, have a fun afternoon Banana; let me or Meg know if you want in on the take-away tonight." She waved to those in the room and Fenchurch showed her out.

"Your cousin is nice." Elsa said standing up at last and assuring everyone she was fine.

"Nosey though." Anna grimaced, recalling their conversation in the stacks. Mugs in hand the trio left the room and Anna allowed her gaze to relax and wander in the room she had visited on a few occasions. No longer worried about intruding on Elsa's space.

Fenchurch was lounging on the long lumpy sofa in front of the TV with a dinner plate covered in toast. Her sock clad feet were on a coffee table overflowing with books and remotes. The large flat-screen TV was positioned behind it with a confusion of set-boxes, game consoles and media players stacked in cabinets. There were a number of saggy chairs and bookcases around the living space and doors that opened into the two bedrooms, kitchen and bathroom. It was a home-y place but Anna really couldn't picture Elsa in a similar pose to Fenchurch.

"Toast?" Fenchurch offered up her plate. Tara dropped to the seat next to her and hoisted some slices away.

"Food of the gods." She took a bite. Elsa and Anna politely declined. "Just the thing to eat after a bout of sickness." Tara said after polishing off a slice.

"Elsa said you were ill yesterday. Where did Fen drag you to eat, I need to put out a warning to the others." Anna tried not to laugh, she had experienced the results of a few badly prepared meals and it was never pretty.

"A van called 'Wok On'." Tara deadpanned. "I am never letting her pick our meal stop based on name ever again."

"It sounded good." Fenchurch defended. She took another slice of toast. "Anyway, film time!" Deftly altering the subject she pointed to a bookshelf loaded with DVDs. "Shall Miss Anna make a pick as she is the guest?"

"Ooo, really? None of you mind?" Anna had glanced at the collection with envy each visit but never wanted to borrow a disc, the risk of losing one in her shared house was too great.

"Go ahead, there has to be something you want to watch that we can agree on." Tara had made Elsa sit next to her leaving a spare space for Anna on the younger woman's left. Anna noticed and made her choice quickly.

"Stick it in the player." Fenchurch rummaged around for the right remotes. "What are we watching oh Annabanana?"

"Sliding Doors." The redhead grinned and showed the case. Fenchurch made a funny noise, Tara smirked. Elsa looked puzzled. "Haven't you seen it before?" Anna asked, noticing the confusion on her friend's face.

"No, but I haven't really seen many films." Elsa shrugged, "my parents were "too cultured for mass market media" and were more likely to supply me with books."

"It is a watchable film." Fenchurch said, begrudgingly.

Anna loaded the DVD and dropped herself onto the sofa next to Elsa who smiled and tried not to edge away. She didn't want to upset Anna but the girl was still new in her life and Elsa's automatic reaction was to close herself off. The redhead didn't notice fortunately, she just smiled to everyone on the sofa. "It is a nice film, you'll like it."

"Sorry if I worried you earlier." Elsa said to Anna as the DVD loaded. "Sometimes I get a little, overwhelmed. It has been a while since it made me faint though."

"It wasn't your fault." Anna said, she moved to pat Elsa's arm but did notice the girl flinch away this time, she changed the gesture to dropping her arm on the back of the sofa. "I sometimes think my brain should shut down when I just ramble on forever because it is embarrassing and I end up thinking just eeek shut up and stop talking aaand I am doing it again."

Elsa smiled a little, "It's cute. I wish I could talk half as much." They stopped talking to watch the film with Tara and Fenchurch. Actually, Elsa watched the film, Anna had selected it due to the number of time she had viewed it. That meant she could watch Elsa watch the film.

Which wasn't creepy at all, honest.

At one point Tara slid down in her seat, it shifted Elsa closer to Anna so the guest didn't mind one bit. She watched as the older woman wrapped her feet around her partner's and lean her head into Fenchurch's shoulder.

Elsa's gentle smile at the act between her friends had Anna almost in palpitations. At that moment the redhead vowed to garner a smile for herself. Halfway through the film Elsa sat a little deeper in her seat and her shoulder brushed Anna's. She didn't move away, she just sat watching the film.

The film ended, Tara and Fenchurch had fallen asleep and Elsa was still sat shoulder to shoulder with Anna. "They were pretty ill yesterday and the night before. It wore them out." Elsa looked fondly at the couple. She stood and went into Fenchurch's room, returning with a blanket to cover them.

"Will you be okay if I have to leave?" Anna asked, noticing that it was mid afternoon and she had errands to run even if she did want to stay with Elsa all day.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Elsa gave her polite smile. "I don't want to keep you and you must be busy."

"I do sort of have some errands to run." Anna grimaced, the close proximity of the holidays and her timetable at university was pressing her free time. "Um, can I get your facebook, or twitter? Instagram or anything?"

Elsa looked puzzled. "I don't have any of those. I'm not sure what one of them even is..." Anna's face fell. "You can have my phone number though." She scribbled out the number on some paper and gave it to the girl.

"I'll text you now, so you have mine." Anna tapped away at her phone and Elsa heard her alert sound out. "Thanks Elsa."

"It isn't a problem. Would you like me to see you out?" The blonde asked politely but her stance betrayed anxiety at the thought.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking me to watch a film, thank those two too, when they wake up." Anna waved as she left the flat, cheered by her time spent entering Elsa's circle of people. Though her reaction to Uncle Robert had been worrying. She'd have to find out just what made Elsa tick.

* * *

* Wok On! was escaping health inspectors by driving off. Thankfully they would be caught before anyone else suffered.

** Arthur Penn was used to his boss and her assistant, everyone who worked at the store had a soft spot for the quiet platinum haired woman.

*** Toast is indeed food of the gods for a poorly stomach.

**** Sliding Doors is a great film if you like UK cinema romance.

Sliding Doors is a film I enjoy unashamedly, you should go watch it if you haven't seen it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one took so long. I had to get it just right. This Chapter is all Elsa.

* * *

Although she never had a class on a Friday Elsa liked to keep in the habit of waking early on a weekday. At 7am she heard her alarm and rose from her bed and picked out her clothes for the day. She wandered to the bathroom with her towel and bathrobe but was surprised to find it locked and occupied. Unpleasant sounds came from within, in stereo it seemed. The cadence of the few uncomfortable groans was familiar, her rather ridiculous worry that strangers had broken in to occupy the bathroom was packed away with all the other anxieties. "Tara? Fenchurch? Are you okay?"

"My body hates meeeee…" Fenchurch whined from inside the bathroom, voice hoarse.

"Food poisoning…" Tara added in a low sad mumble.

"Oh no! Do you need anything? Should I get a doctor here? I can make it as far as the Co-Op if you do need something." Elsa immediately flew into panic mode, her friends were sick and they were her foundation and pillar of support. As the worst case scenarios of and renal failure or catastrophic dehydration rushed through her head Tara's loud clear words broke into the spiral.

"Elsa, we'll be fine. It's not the first time I've eaten something a little dodgy and it is certainly not Fen's. Don't panic." There was a sound of running water and the door lock unlatching and soon Tara was out of the bathroom. Elsa looked her up and down; she was dishevelled and washed out looking and holding herself a little limper than usual. "It's ok Snowflake, but I think you might want to go to the gym for a shower." The older woman took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay, if you are sure there is nothing you need." Elsa squeezed back, grateful for the concern and that Tara had snapped her out of another panic or anxiety attack, again.

"Could you work the shop today…" A feeble Fenchurch called from the bathroom. Elsa froze, she only worked the quiet times, she paid her room and board by working in the backroom and the warehouse matching archives. She only ever sat on the desk during the quiet Saturday mornings so the other staff could sleep late.

"I…" She tried to stutter out.

"Anya is going to be in and Anna might visit later." Fenchurch trailed off.

"You can do this Elsa, think of it as another step hmm?" Tara smiled but it dropped and she clutched her stomach, running back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"I'll, I'll go to the gym for a swim and a shower and think about it." Elsa called, uncertainty giving her voice an odd lilt. She threw on her swimming costume and a tracksuit, bundled her toiletries, towel and change of clothes into a bag and let herself out of the flat. As she walked down the stairs her mind wandered over Fenchurch's description of her young friend Anna.

"She can talk a mile a minute about anything that even enters her mind, which is really amusing." Had been one titbit when Elsa had asked why Fenchurch was giggling so much. "Anna has this cheerfulness that is infectious." And "She's adorable. You should meet her." If this girl was a friend of her friend then maybe they would get on.

Turning a corner onto the next street, nearing the limit of the area Elsa felt comfortable in, she saw her destination come into view. Oaken's Gym. It had set up in an old bus depot, fully converted into a modern gym. Despite the early hour the lights were on and it was open. Bracing herself for human interaction a moment, Elsa entered. "Yoo Hoo!" the owner himself was at the desk. "Good morning Miss Elsa. Here for a swim?" The giant of a man was in one of his usual patterned jumpers and had been completing paperwork before Elsa arrived.

"Yes Mr Oaken, I decided to get my swim in extra early today, Fenchurch needs me to look after the shop." Her conversational skills were being tested to the limit, fortunately the man knew her enough to realise.

"I will just check you in, enjoy the pool, it is empty right now." He gave his little wave which Elsa returned as she hurried in to the changing rooms. She soon had her tracksuit and change of clothes in a locker and quickly rinsed in the shower.

The pool was indeed silent, there was a lifeguard sat in her chair with a newspaper. "Hi Elsa." Elsa gave a small wave and smile, Atlanta was always on duty when Elsa swam, though usually she was an hour or so later in the pool. Slipping into the cool water she did her usual warm-up and started lengths.

Eventually a few others entered the pool and Elsa stopped her swim. It was a large pool but she didn't know if she would manage talking to anyone right now and she had to get back to open the shop. She waved goodbye to Atlanta and returned to the changing rooms for a proper shower and clothes. With slightly damp hair and a mildly more relaxed mind, Elsa returned to her home.

The bathroom was mercifully quiet now but Fenchurch's bedroom door was ajar. Two figures were huddled together on the bed, Elsa dropped her gym bag and went in. "Hey Snowflake, are you going to be okay with the shop today?" Tara was lying against Fenchurch, the pair still looked quite ill.

"I should be able to run the desk." Elsa said, "Anya is friendly and if things get too difficult I can swap with her."

"Thanks love," Fenchurch said feebly. "If Anna comes let her know I'm sick. She always visits on Friday."

"Red hair, pigtail plaits, freckles and a very peppy demeanour right?" Elsa listed off the things Fenchurch said most often about the girl.

"You forgot the motor-mouth and adorableness, but she dumped her cheating girlfriend on Wednesday so she might be a little less pepped-up." Fenchurch replied. "The keys are in the usual place, go open up."

"I'll come and check on you both later, call me if you need anything." With some trepidation, Elsa walked down the stairs to the shop and powered up the two shop floors. The mix of neon tubes and feature lights sprang to life and illuminated the stacks of books. Reaching the front desk Elsa took a deep breath and switched on the computer, taking the keys from her pocket she unlocked the door and began to lift the window shutters.

At eight fifty sharp Anya arrived, dropped off by her boyfriend, a man Elsa had not met but at least knew of. "Oh, Elsa. Good Morning." Anya looked surprised to see the introverted woman on the shop desk.

"Hello Anya. Fenchurch is sick so she asked me to cover the shop today." Elsa said carefully. She retreated behind the familiar desk and sat down.

"Sick? Bad or just a cold?" Anya tapped her code into the clock system and took the seat opposite Elsa, there was still a few minutes to opening time and no real tasks in the store.

"Food poisoning." Elsa grimaced and pointed up to the flat.

"Ouch. Nasty stuff. You okay to run the desk?" Anya asked. All the staff knew Elsa and appreciated her anxieties as much as they valued her skills.

"I should be, mornings are always quiet and it is much easier behind the desk taking money and using the computer than it is running around the shop." Elsa smiled and prepared for any customers by unlocking the door and flipping the sign. Anya disappeared into the stacks.

It was a blessedly quiet morning. Anya handled customer requests and Elsa just checked books out of the database and collected any payment. She was relaxed and happy.

At lunch time Elsa went to check on Tara and Fenchurch. "Hello?" she called softly, not wanting to wake them if they slept. The living room was empty but no sounds were coming from the bathroom.

"In the bedroom snowflake." Tara replied, not sounding as tormented as before. Elsa entered and saw them both propped up on cushions on the bed, Fenchurch curled into Tara.

"Are you feeling better?" Elsa sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tired but not queasy." Tara said, "Unlike greedy guts." She stroked Fenchurch's head.

"I am pain and nausea, that is my world…" Fenchurch groaned. "But I like the bit where I get to stay in bed with Tara all day." She snuggled against her partner and the blonde gave her a long suffereing smile.

"Do you need anything?" Elsa asked, knowing they appreciated her limits and wouldn't push her to do something difficult.

"No, I'm going to take it easy for a while and Fen needs to just sleep a little longer. Though, if you could put a bottle of lemonade out with the cap a little unscrewed please." Tara said, Fenchurch perked up a little. "Fen needs flat, warm lemonade when she's sick."

"I'll do that." Elsa looked at the clock, "Oh, I better get back. Anya wants to go out for lunch."

"Thank you for running the shop." Fenchurch mumbled from her nest against Tara.

"It isn't a problem." She smiled as best she could to reassure the pair, the interruption to her routine wasn't too hard to handle. She waved goodbye and returned to the front desk of the shop in time to see Anya out with a lunch request.

There had been a few lunch-time shoppers and browsers and Elsa had cashed the books with the minimum of small talk, 'Thank goodness the independent book seller trade is allowed to be odd' had been her thoughts on the matter. Anya had returned with a sandwich for Elsa and gone back to work.

Mid-afternoon the shop bell rang out. "Hey Fen! I got you sorry-I-ate-all-the-ice-cream ice-cream!" A cheery voice called out and a coppery haired head was propelled into the shop.

"Sorry, Fenchurch is sick today." Elsa said, wondering who the new arrival was but having an inkling from her friend's descriptions. "I can pass on a message if you like?" The girl started to stare at her with no reply and Elsa began to get uncomfortable but persevered.

"Hwuah…"the red-head replied and immediately Elsa felt a little less worried.

"Fenchurch and Tara seem to be suffering from food poisoning today; otherwise I am sure the ice-cream would be appreciated." Elsa replied, but dropped her gaze, eye contact with a stranger was difficult.

"Oh right… That isn't very good. Sorry by the way, I thought I knew all the staff here 'cause I visit all the time and Fen is like my best grown-up friend and all…" The rambling sentence clued Elsa in on who this girl was. Before things got awkward Elsa made a bold move.

"You must be Anna then." She didn't notice the girl brighten considerably as she said her name. "I'm Elsa; I usually work in the back-office and early on Saturdays." She looked over again, carefully.

"Elsa. Hi. You're Fen's flatmate right?" The now identified Anna still seemed a little verbally klutzy and Elsa was beginning to see just why Fenchurch liked the girl.

"Yes, she did mention me then." Elsa still smiled carefully; she trusted Fenchurch not to share too much information with someone but Elsa had plenty of reasons in her past to remain wary.

"Just that and that you are one of Tara's students at university, like I am, a student in university I mean, not one of Tara's." Anna groaned. "Sorry, I sound like a pleb don't I?"

That made Elsa laugh, "No, you don't. It just confirms everything Fenchurch has told me about you."

"Me?" Anna squeaked, a blush falling across her features. "And what would that be?"

"That you are utterly adorable." Elsa replied easily, a little too easily she thought when the girl froze. Noticing the carton of ice cream and an escape Elsa stood. "I'll go put this in the freezer. Could you watch the desk? Fenchurch trusts you and that's enough for me."

In the kitchen Elsa just breathed, that had been a lot of conversation, one to one, with a virtual stranger. Though Fenchurch had reminded her that Anna could visit and she knew that the girl liked to chat and stay awhile. Scanning the countertop she spotted the banana mug that was assigned to Anna on the mug-chart. "She's on the mug chart even, she must be an okay person." Elsa reassured herself, deciding to make a hot drink for the pair of them, it was not a nice day out.

An insistent purring near her ankles and a soft push alerted her to a new presence. "Hello softy." Elsa cooed to the big white cat. She had a mew of answer and bent down to pet Marshmallow the mouser. "We have a visitor and I am going to be brave." The cat purred again and followed her out once the drinks were prepared.

The afternoon passed excellently. After initial awkwardness Anna had managed to coax Elsa into an enduring conversation that had become easier and easier as it progressed. She learned that the girl studied at the same university in the artistic campus and plenty more, Elsa on her part shared her ambition, on her friendship with Tara and Fenchurch and what it was like to work in North Books. She brushed over the past.

When it came time to bid Anna farewell, Elsa was feeling a little disappointed that the girl had to leave. After shutting up shop and making sure Marshmallow was satisfied with his current status Elsa took the internal stairs to her home. She didn't notice it was two at a time, or that she was humming a happy tune. One of the other people in the flat did. "You're cheerful." It was a familiar voice so Elsa didn't jump like she usually did at unexpected speech.

"I had a good day." Elsa let a small smile slip out. Tara was sat on the sofa in her dressing-gown and pyjama pants, the ensemble finished off with fuzzy slippers and hair far from the stylish lecturer's usual tidy arrangement. She was nursing a mug in her hands. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, though Fen is still suffering, she always eats more." Tara rolled her eyes and gestured to the room with her mug. "I'm just having some nice hot water and lime, she's got her bottle of tepid lemonade, heavens know how she drinks it." The older woman patted the seat on the sofa beside her. "Come, sit and talk. I haven't had the best conversations today."

"That makes a change." Elsa took the offered seat, "It must have been a role reversal… I spoke for the longest time since my third-year presentation."

"Goodness! My little mouse has spoken at length? You must share." Tara dropped an arm around the younger girl and pulled her close.

Elsa snuggled against the shoulder clad in soft fabric. This might be her former lecturer turned mentor who she first met at the head of a class, there may be a ten year age gap, but this woman was responsible for the only good things that had ever happened in her life of late. One of the few people to take an interest in her welfare out of love and kindness instead of duty and societal expectation and Elsa loved her for it. "Well, Anna did come and visit like Fenchurch said. She brought some replacement/apology ice-cream."

Elsa told the whole story with a soft smile and a fond tone; it made Tara happy to see the girl lit up. 'This might have been a terrible day for me and Fen but I wouldn't trade it for anything seeing how good it was for Elsa.' She thought as the story was told with the enthusiasm and rich tone Elsa could normally only muster for architecture or music.

Having heard voices, Fenchurch left the bed and had made it to the bedroom door but she returned to it after witnessing the joyful scene. "Annabanana, you really are some special kind of person." She whispered to no one in particular as the unusual sound of Elsa chatting with enthusiasm washed around the flat.

Saturday morning arrived as it usually did for Elsa, her alarm waking her at eight thirty, one of the benefits of living above your workplace. It was sunny for a change in the usual wintery weather and Elsa elected for a run. She dressed in jogging gear, grabbed her ear-buds and player and pulled on her trainers, slipping quietly from the flat to not wake Tara and Fenchurch. Tara having decided to stay while she was still feeling a little sick.

Her run was refreshing, the cold air letting her in like an old friend and keeping her company as she ran around the streets of her safe-zone, nodding greeting to fellow runners and weekend early risers. Running was a release, it was fine if she was brief and abrupt in her interactions, she felt free.

Letting herself back into the flat for a shower and change of clothes before opening the shop, she listened out for movement but it seemed her housemates were still sleeping. She opened up the shop and prepared for another quiet morning as the district was always slow to wake.

It was a lovely surprise for Anna to arrive with her favourite coffee and treat. Though her use of "Snowflake" surprised and worried Elsa, it had only been Gerda who had shared it. Not only was she a regular at the Gerda's coffee shop, Gerda had practically raised her, moving into the business down the road a few months after Elsa tentatively told her where she was living since her expulsion from the family home.

The brief reminder of her past and stab of concern was only a minor problem once Anna settled in, Elsa was looking forward to spending some time with her new friend but a customer interrupted, one Anna knew. When the redhead left to help her the bell rang out again.

"Miss Dale-Jorgstrom?" The voice, the name. Elsa whipped her head up to see the face of her family's former lawyer. A man she hadn't seen in years after he had cancelled the contract.

"I changed my name to Dell at eighteen Mr Corona." Elsa tried to look confident, calm and collected but this was difficult for her, she knew the circumstances of why the lawyer had left her family and recalled his parting words.

"You can hire my services any time you wish. I told you that when I had that last meeting with your parents." He spoke again, "The offer still stands, what they did should never have been allowed. I have always kept a space open for your case." He moved closer to the desk.

Elsa's eyes widened as the familiar panic set into her heart. Luckily Anna's return was a distraction for him, she didn't hear much of what the redhead had to say. He left quickly after that. She was aware of Anna asking her something but so much was warring inside her and she didn't know what to do. The blackness that filled her vision was a second reprieve.

"Snowflake, it's time to wake. You're worrying us." Comforting and familiar arms were around her and a scent she associated with safety did more to relax her racing mind. Tara was holding her gently, supporting her head. Elsa moved to sit up. "No Snowflake, stay down a while." Tara soothed. "You fainted, gave Anna quite a fright."

"Anna?" Elsa mumbled, hardly thinking straight. "She's nice, can we keep her…" The wooziness of the faint was clearing and she heard Anna gasp, "I'm sorry!" Elsa blurted, worried she upset the girl. Anna came closer and smiled.

The day passed a little nicer for Elsa after that. She learned that Mr Corona was Anna's uncle, with the support of Tara she explained some of her recent past to Anna. They watched a film together and though she started off a little awkward so much closer to the energetic redhead, by the end of the film Elsa found herself comfortable to at least touch.

Tara and Fenchurch were asleep again by the end of the film and it was cute to see, she fetched a blanket for them. "They were pretty ill yesterday and the night before. It wore them out." She fetched a blanket for them and draped it over the cuddled together pair. Elsa looked fondly at the couple.

"Will you be okay if I have to leave?" Anna asked. Elsa noticed it was getting later into the day and Anna was a full time student and must have some form of job, not to mention social commitments.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Elsa gave her polite smile. "I don't want to keep you and you must be busy." She held on to the hope that despite today's performance that the woman would want to visit again.

"I do sort of have some errands to run." Anna grimaced. "Um, can I get your facebook, or twitter? Instagram or anything?"

Elsa looked puzzled. "I don't have any of those. I'm not sure what one of them even is..." Anna's face fell. "You can have my phone number though." Elsa hurriedly added, grabbing some paper she scribbled out the number and gave it to the girl, hoping it wasn't going to end up a bad idea.

"I'll text you now, so you have mine." Anna tapped away at her phone and Elsa heard her alert sound out. "Thanks Elsa."

"It isn't a problem. Would you like me to see you out?" The blonde asked politely but was beginning to feel anxious again and not wanting to leave the flat. Thankfully Anna was alright to leave alone and with the flat virtually to herself again, Elsa withdrew to her room to sketch and study.

'Anna is nice, can we keep her?' fluttered around her mind and left a pleasant feeling in her chest, especially remembering Anna's reaction to that. Maybe this could lead to a close friendship, she was only really truly friends with Fenchurch and Tara and that could never develop further than they were currently standing. "She did say she had had a girlfriend." Elsa spoke aloud to her thoughts, smiling.

* * *

* The Oaken family also ran a Health Spa, a number of stores and eateries.

** North Books the shop was on two floors with basement storage and the third as a residential flat with a loft space.

I didn't want to rehash the past few chapters really, I hope it wasn't too jumpy. Sorry again it took so long but this one is super long at least...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took a long while. I want each chapter to be good, which may mean they are not fast if they do not hit my level of "good"

* * *

"Monday, back to reality." Anna sighed and sipped coffee as she stumbled through the campus to the building she needed. Today her classes were related to pattern cutting and design and had been booked into a computer lab. That mean she was at a different campus site, she would also be better off having lunch at the cafeteria on site and thus be alone at lunch. Again.

She had a mission too though, to ask around about Elsa. Kristoff and Meg had encouraged her to find out more about the woman before throwing herself into friendship, especially after getting hurt by Hannah so recently.

Class passed as normal, Anna got to grips with the new software eventually, only designing one pattern that would have made a dress the size of a three-ring circus tent with space for a trapeze act and a human cannonball. Counting that as a success she was in a good mood leaving the computer lab and the signs hanging on the wall pointed to a cafeteria on campus so she could get her lunch.

A cafeteria that would be blessedly free of Hannah, seeing as it was the technical campus not the art campus. Almost skipping through the doors, it took Anna a moment to realise that being here also meant she would have no one to lunch with. Her classmates had already left and she more often hung out with her cousin, but here she was in a busy room full of strangers all alone…

"Hey Anna! Fancy seeing you here!" A familiar voice arrived from behind, she had halted in the doorway.

"Hans?" Anna looked up and yes, green eyes and rust coloured hair with the most hipster sideburns she had seen. She span around and grinned to receive her hug. "Hans!"

"Hey Jaffa Cake. What brings an airy-fairy artist to the hard work campus?" Hans teased; Anna began to reply when there was another surprising interruption.

"Anna? You guys know each other?" It was Phillip, he had apparently been amongst the group Hans had arrived in.

"You know Anna?" Hans looked surprised, but they carried on into the cafeteria to queue while they chatted.

"Phil's girlfriend is in Punzie's class." Anna supplied to Hans. "Hans was my first and only boyfriend." She told the others with a grin and he dropped a hand to her head.

"And Anna here was my first and only girlfriend." Hans gave the strawberry-blonde hair a ruffle.

"Oh, right." Phillip looked momentarily confused but the dots joined. "Like that was it?"

"Worst. First. Kiss. EVER." They said together, obviously well practiced and began to giggle. By this point they had reached the serving window and there was a pause as everyone chose their meal and paid. Anna was led by the group to a table and ended up sat next to Hans and a window.

"Anna, you know Phil. This is John, Milo and Vince." He pointed out a pair of blonde men, one the classic golden the other more mousey which matched his round glasses and a boyish liking man with hair a shade of peacock blue.

"Hi." Anna waved to the three. "Nice to meet you." Searching for conversation something flagged up. "Wait, Vince as in _Vince_?" She looked slyly to Hans.

"The one and the same." The blue haired man grinned, "Hans did tell me about his cute little girlfriend but he never said you were this adorable."

"She studies fashion and textiles." Hans quipped, taking a bite of his meal. "My invaluable stylist and shopping cohort."

"I am going to steal her from you and keep her to design for meee!" Vince joked as Anna blushed.

"Guys, less antics please?" John complained. "And I thought you hated the stereotypes."

"Yah, but they are fun." Vince deadpanned. "Every gay man needs a lesbian wing-woman and vice versa."

"We're making Milo uncomfortable." Hans pointed to their tablemate who seemed intent to climb into his book.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to cause chaos, I've just not met Hans' boyfriend before." Anna said to the young man.

"It's okay guys, really." Milo waved off the attention. "Kida thinks it is endearing that all this emotional intimacy makes me nervous."

"Subject change then!" Anna smiled, "What are all you guys studying? I know Phil said he was Civil Engineering and Hans is Product Design. Tell this poor duff-headed art student what you technical boys do all day." She looked to each.

"Archaeology." Milo supplied, looking thankful for the out. "Family tradition but bone-kicking has always interested me."

"Politics and economics." John tapped the table. "I am doing a double degree though it sometimes doesn't feel worth it." He grinned, "A little more stable than globe-trotting travel writer like I would really want to be but might bring up chances to travel."

"I feel really thick already." Anna giggled.

"You are an artistic soul dear." Vince said. "I am too, but alas to open a fashion house one needs to know business and my parents were never going to finance me clothes-chopping without it."

"Civil Engineering." Phillip said, "But you know that." They spoke between eating the meal.

"Yes! That reminds me. Do you know Elsa Dell? She's part time." Anna jumped in, recalling that Elsa had said she took the subject to learn how to design the buildings she drew in her Architecture course.

"Um?" Phillip paused to think. "Pale and quiet? Really light hair?" When Anna nodded he shrugged, "I know of her but I don't know her. No one really does. Though I did hear that she started full time and had some kind of melt-down and had to go part-time." He saw Anna's face fall. "We see her around sometimes but bar the Intergrated Project I have no idea of anyone who spends time with her."

"Intergrated Project?" Anna looked puzzled.

"Group work on a theoretical project. She's in a group with a few others I know and she doesn't talk much but turns in some great work."

"Oh." Anna held the information. Maybe it was a good sign that the isolated woman wanted to spend time with her. "Ah well, thanks Phil." She chatted a little longer with the group in the canteen but they had to part ways eventually. She took the bus to her usual campus to complete some coursework and think about making plans with her new friends.

At the end of the day she rode the bus home and got in before there was any rain, November in the city was often wet. "Hey house!"

"Hey Banana! I'm in the kitchen, the others are scattered as far as I know." Meg shouted through the house. Anna dumped her bag in the main room and joined her to help.

"Hi Meg." She took a look at the steaming pan and filled oven and sniffed. "What's cooking?"

"Roasted veg , cous-cous and there'll be lamb and feta too once I've fried up the meat and get the cheese diced." Meg grinned. She wasn't a domestic goddess but she was fond of cooking up a big meal.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Cheese dicing would be great."

"Aye aye!" Anna got to work chopping. Though her hums and sighs distracted Meg.

"Who's the lucky gal?"

"Oh, she's clever and artistic and so friendly and I really hope I stand a chance, she's certainly in to girls... Wait, what?" Anna caught what she had been saying.

"You got it bad, take it from me. I had eye sparkles and moody looks for weeks after meeting Herc, even before I asked him out." Meg teased. "So you aren't thinking it is too soon with Hannah being such a bitch?"

"Ugh, you sound like Kristoff now." Anna pouted. "We were together like, a month and I feel pretty stupid about what she got up to under my nose but you know, meeting new people is good." Anna shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to start dating Elsa...aaah.."

"Elsa eh? Nice name." Meg smiled . "Just be careful Anna. I am the worst to say it but also the best. You know my track record."

"Meg, I will be careful. Scout's honour."

"You didn't even last through Rainbows Anna." Meg laughed at the face Anna made. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

They finished dinner in time for the others arrival and Anna had to once again explain herself after Meg named the girl, they all told her to be careful too.

Wednesday had Anna in the technical campus again, she had booked space on the computer to design for a while, it would be good to get ahead of the work so she could goof off with her friends later. She had planned to have lunch again in the canteen but there was little luck on the table front when there was no sign of Hans or anyone she knew.

Tucking in to mushroom stroganoff and wild rice, a melodic voice with a hint of surprise caught her attention. "Anna? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Elsa!" Anna dropped her cutlery and tried not make too much of a fool of herself.

"May I join you?" The tall blonde was wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans, her braid draped over her shoulder.

"Of course!" Anna shoved her bag off the chair next to her and then blushed a little when Elsa sat opposite instead.

"Stroganoff too? I love rice so I always end up having the dish with it." Elsa put her tray on the table and smiled across at Anna.

"I like mushrooms and creamy sauce." Anna took a forkful and then realised there were four chocolate bars on her tray too. Though it looked like Elsa wasn't one to judge with her brownie set on a plate next to her bottled water. Anna looked from her tray to Elsa's and to Elsa. Elsa too was not exactly sure where to look either.

"Sorry." They both spoke at once and blushed. Anna gestured for Elsa to continue.

"Sorry for Saturday and Friday. I was a little thrown, well, a lot thrown really." Elsa dropped her eyes. "I was worried about Tara and Fenchurch and then Mr Corona turning up out of the blue..."

"It was fine, really. I had a nice time, apart from the bit where I was worried about you." Anna smiled. "Sorry this is all awkward, I mean, you're not awkward, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous... wait what!" Anna blushed again and just looked at her food, eating a few more mouthfuls in self defence.

A slight laugh got her looking up again. Elsa was smiling again. "You know, what I said before still stands. You're nice. Adorable." Elsa stirred the sauce and rice a moment. "If I had met you anywhere else, or when I wasn't completely off kilter, I would certainly have made a really poor attempt at conversation, or maybe just awkwardly wondered if I should try to talk to you."

"If I hadn't been completely not thinking would have so asked for your number..." Anna realised what she had said and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You already have it." Elsa said coyly with a shy smile. "So, what are you doing at this campus?"

"Computer stuff, special software for designing patterns to cut." Anna shrugged, "I am getting ahead of the work so I can goof off when everyone else is fighting for slots on the computer."

"Smart move. Being part time gives me plenty of opportunity to complete my work. It helps me keep my head. I don't think I could manage full time anymore." Elsa had finished her meal and was moving on to dessert. Anna grinned and unwrapped a chocolate bar, glad that the attractive woman had ignored her slip-up.

Anna saw the faint smile she had noticed before. "It is nice to see you. I was worried I would be eating alone." She took a bite of her snickers bar.

"I'm not averse to alone but eating in company has been nice." Elsa's phone played out a brief pip of music. "Oh, a text." She looked at it a moment. "My lift home arrived." Anna tried to hide her disappointment.

"Right..."

"Do, do you need a ride?" Elsa was fiddling with the end of her braid and biting her lip, her other hand on her backpack.

"That would be great actually." Anna jumped up and grabbed her bag, chucking the uneaten chocolate inside. She stacked their trays and plates.

"Let me get some." Elsa moved to take one.

"Nope, I'll handle these, I am being a gentleman." Anna winked and saw a flush of pink on Elsa's nose. "Who's collecting you? I thought you'd drive, I mean I am a disaster and no one should let me near even a shopping trolley..."

"Fenchurch is, she has lunch with Tara today and takes me home after." Elsa waited for Anna to drop the trays in the trolley and held the door for her.

"Sweet." Anna tried not to be too dorky beside Elsa as they left the building but the striking blonde was turning heads, or in reality, the fact she was with another person who was not the architecture lecturer. Anna noticed her shy from the attention. "I can make a fool of myself if you like." She whispered conspiratorially.

"What?" Elsa looked surprised at the younger woman.

"If I do something daft everyone will be too busy about me to look at you." She grinned and waved her arms to encompass the milling students that seemed to be disconcerting Elsa.

"We're nearly out, but thank you Anna, you are very kind." Elsa recalled how nice it had been to sit close to the excitable redhead as they watched the film. She took a glance to the hand dangling aimlessly next to her and worried her lip, considering it. Carefully, almost not at all, she brushed her fingertips against Anna's.

Anna had been greeting all the odd looks from others with a wide grin, she hadn't noticed Elsa's dilemma but when slender fingertips touched hers she stifled a hitch in her breath. On the return touch she clasped the hand in hers and smiled over at Elsa. The ice blue eyes were averted, smirking, Anna gripped a little harder and tugged.

"Is it okay?" Elsa tried to pull her hand free, as if this level of contact had been forced by her.

"I'm the one who grabbed your hand." Anna said gleefully, now swinging their hands. "I like it."

Elsa looked away and down. "I do too." They walked hand in hand to the gate where a car horn attracted their attention.

"Hey girls, come to take a ride in the Fenchurch-mobile?" It was a battered Volvo estate in dusty blue. Anna looked over the car, from the stickers on the window to the dented fender, it was Fen all over. Elsa hadn't stopped holding hands yet though and Anna could see Fenchurch peering with intrigue.

"Anna needs a lift home if that is okay Fenchurch." Elsa let her fingers loose and Anna reluctantly released them.

"No problem Banana. Hop in." Her questioning look was met with half shrugs and timid smiles and the girls took their seats in the car.

The drive back was quite, they both enquired of Tara, Fenchurch had a recap from Elsa on her morning of lectures and Anna explained her design plans. They reached Anna's home too soon for the redhead's liking.

"Thanks for this Fen." She fist-bumped her friend and jumped out. Turning to check, she saw the window on Elsa's side wide open still. Seizing the moment, Anna leant in and wrapped a hug around Elsa's shoulder. "It was nice to see you Els. I have to catch you again." Drawing back, Anna had turned a shade of red. "'K bye."

After Anna had rushed inside Elsa found herself capable of thought and movement. She waved a little, "Bye Anna."

Fenchurch had a wicked grin, it was quite unfair really.

* * *

*Anna found this campus a little scary, with all the very smart types wandering around with stuffed files

** Hans and Anna had dated awkwardly for a few weeks and tried out a kiss. They had not enjoyed it one bit and came out of the closet to each other in a conversation that both had worried the other would have been devestated by.

*** Vince was every stereotype going. He loved it.

* * *

Hans the character has been split into two, Hannah the two faced bitch and Hans the friendly chap with good dress sense and amazing hair.


End file.
